The First Steps To Understanding
by BookLover223
Summary: Jim and the rest of the main bridge crew wake up in a strange room with no idea how they got there. They find a strange book and a note saying that they must read the book or it could have dire consequences. Join them as they read Star Trek 2009.
1. Prologue

**AN) I ust realized I've seen hundreds of these for Harry Potter and other books but not for this.**

**I sadly do not own Star Trek **

* * *

><p><strong><span>The First Steps To Understanding<span>**

The first thing James, call me Jim, Tiberius kirk realized upon waking up in a room that he had no recollection of entering was the massive headache. His first thought upon realizing that this was no ordinary headache was to seek out his friend Bones. It was then that he realized that these were not ordinary circumstances. A low groan from his right caused him to sit up and issue his own groan. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them against the seemingly blinding light.

"Dimmit Jim," Said a voice from his right that he immediately recognized as Bones. Jim was worried about the man next to him, but not worried enough to stop himself from responding.

"What exactly did I do this time Bones?" He asked, struggling to keep a slightly petulant tone from entering his voice. Obviously a failed fight.

"I don't know yet but knowing you, you did something." It was said flatly as if it explained everything and in a way it did. Jim forced himself to open his eyes and take in his surrounding; something he knew he should have done before now but hadn't. _Yet another reason why the admiralty made a mistake_ he thought grimly. He was waiting for the day that they realized their mistake and take his captaincy. The only consoling thought would be that Scotty would look after his fair lady for him.

The room was white but not unnaturally so like the sickbay. It had windows similar to those on the observation deck but overhead as well. On one side of the room, the one not containing windows sat several food replicators. In the center of the room sat a table with seven chairs. Lying on that table was a book that seemed inconsequential at the moment but would later play a major part in this incident.

Around the room several members of his crew were scattered in various states of conciseness. Varying from himself who was wide awake at this point to Scotty who was still in a deep sleep. With Spock in the middle of course for his meditative trance.

Eventually they all ended up in the chairs sitting around the table. In addition to himself and Bones the group consisted of Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty. No one quite knew where they were or how they had come to be there. After several minutes of discussion Jim finally looked at the book on the table.

_My Dear Old Friends,_

_ It has come to my attention that due to the changes in the timeline the crew of the Enterprise may have many misunderstandings that may lead to disastrous and irreparable changes to the universe. This book is being sent to you as a way to understand each other and their motivations for certain actions. This book details the events of the Nero incident and several other pieces of time before that. It is my hope that each of you gain trust in each other. This trust will prove to be a necessity while serving together. _

_ There are however certain conditions and rules for the reading of this book._

_You may not leave the room until the book is finished._

_The replicators will provide you with food at appropriate times_

_Use of the facilities will be limited but they are available._

_For the first four chapters you __**must**__ read any and all pieces pertaining to you (both indirectly and not) this rule also applies to the epilogue. _

_** THIS IS VERY IMPORTAINT. **__Any and all questions asked by fellow crew members __**must**__ be answered truthfully. A screen will drop in front of the table to help explain the answer to said questions._

_I wish you all luck in your endeavor. If this is done correctly then it will be beneficial to you all._

_Live Long and Prosper,_

_Ambassador S'chn T'gai Spock \\/ _

The note was met with outrage from the occupants of the room. Only two people stayed silent himself and Spock. Jim cleared his thought,

"Well let's start reading," he received several astonished glances, "What?" he asked annoyed. Jim just wanted to get this over with, the sooner the better.

"You're ok with having our entire lives read out loud?" His irate CMO asked. Jim sighed as thoughts flashed through his mind. _Where are you going boy, no I can't stay here, your execution is so ordered, come on Tommy you'll be fine. _There was blood so much blood. He shook himself out of his pseudo trance and met the doctors' eyes.

"Well doctor," the words came out more venomous than intended, "the sooner we start the sooner we finish. Besides I doubt you have much to worry about."

"What are you going on about?" Bones asked confused no only by his friends words but the tone in which he said them.

"You'll see in a moment." Jim replied out of patience. "Is everyone else ok with this?" He questioned. Upon receiving conformations from everyone in the room he picked up the book from directly in front of him.

** "Star Trek,"** he read off the cover and flipped the book over.

"You've got to be kidding me he laughed as he read the first paragraph on the summary.

"**ARE YOU WILLING TO SETTLE FOR AN ORDINARY LIFE?**

**OR DO YOU THINK YOU WERE MEANT FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL?"**

Everyone was confused as to why he had laughed. He waved them off as he kept reading.

**One grew up in the cornfields of Iowa, fighting for his independence, for a way out of a life that promised only indifference, aimlessness, and obscurity.**

"Did you really feel like that?" asked Uhura. Something similar to concern appeared in her voice. Jim was surprised he had never expected that from her.

"A bit but it doesn't matter anymore." He replied with his eyes on the floor. He cleared his voice and continued.

** "YOU WILL FOREVER BE A CHILD OF TWO WORLDS,"** Everyone looked at Spock who seemed very interested in his lap at the moment. His ears hat turned a delicate shade of green. **"CAPEABLE OF CHOOSING YOUR OWN DESTINY. THE ONLY QUESTION YOU FACE IS WHICH PATH WILL YOU CHOOSE?" **Nyota grabbed Spock's hand for comfort under the table.

"**The other grew up on the jagged cliffs of the harsh Vulcan"** everyone lowered their heads at the mention of Vulcan. "d**esert, fighting for acceptance, for a way to reconcile the logic he was taught the emotions he felt. **McCoy received several glares for snorting at that.

**In the far reaches of the galaxy, a machine of war bursts into existence in a place and time where it was never meant to be. On a mission of retribution for the destruction of his planet, its half-mad**

** "**Only half?" asked Jim trying to lighten the mood, "He seemed completely insane."

**Captain seeks the death of every intelligent being, and the annihilation of every civilized world. **There were a few grimaces as they realized how close Earth came to meeting that fate.

**Kirk and Spock, two completely different unyielding personalities, must find a way to lead the only crew, aboard the only ship that can stop him.**

"**THE WAIT IS OVER"**

* * *

><p>Updates for this are going to be weird. The chapters are amazingly long and I'm going to camp for the next week. So this is me apologizing for that, my horrible spelling, bad grammar, and admissible writing right here.<p>

~BL223**  
><strong>


	2. Chpt 1 Spock

**AN) From the seven of you who reviewed to the seventeen who alerted me I am so sory for the delay on this. I meant to update this when I came back from camp, but then school started and I ran out of time. I'd say more but I have no plosible reason for abandoning this for so long other than life kicking my ass.**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Step to Understanding<strong>

**( Chapter 1)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Look. You want the first sentence to set the tone...<br>to grab the reader and take him into the story.  
>Call me Ishmael. Right? <em>

_It was the best of times it was the worst of times.  
>In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth.<br>Do you see why I can't begin? The giants that have gone before me." _

_-Alex and Emma 2003 _

(One of My Favorite Movies)

* * *

><p>"Shall we get started?" Jim asked surveying the rest of the room uneasily. Upon seeing nods from the rest of the room he prepared himself to read.<p>

"Captain," Spock spoke up.

"Jim," the man in question corrected.

"Jim," Spock amended, "perhaps I should read first." The rest of the room looked at him uncertainly. "Based on certain events and dates it is perfectly logical that I-"

"It's ok Mr. Spock," Jim said cutting him off, "here you are." He said handing the book over relieved.

**"Star Trek,"** Spock began reading, **"A novel by Alan Dean Foster, Written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry." **

"Who?" Everyone asked puzzled but they moved on because nobody seemed to have an answer.

**"The star was a supergiant and very old. Over billions of years the forces that had powered it through its long life had finally exhausted themselves. Now it was falling upon itself."**

"Could this be talking about the star that destroyed Romulus?" Jim asked. Many of the crew hadn't heard about the way Romulus was destroyed. "Never mind," he sighed, "you'll find out later."

**The cataclysmic gravitational collapse triggered the spectacular explosion known as a supernova. What was left at the core of the supergiant was a neutron star, cold, and dense, and dead.**

Everyone shivered.

**Everything else was blown outward, creating a brilliantly glowing shock wave traveling at nearly a tenth of the speed of light that swept up everything in its path. For a day or two this supernova remnant would shine more brightly than any other corner of the galaxy. A star had died.**

"That sounds oddly beautiful." Uhura said softly. Everyone murmured in agreement.

** Elsewhere in the cosmos, in an unremarkable corner of one galactic arm, a child was born. Such is the balance of existence. **

Spock paused for a moment to think about that, but he wasn't the only one. Jim thought back to the Kelvin incident and his father who had to die so he could live. Bones sensing where his friend's thoughts were going quickly nudged him with his arm. Jim looked up and gave him a smile that was obviously fake, but he said nothing about it.

**Though his arrival was considerably less dramatic than the passing of the supergiant, it was in its own way no less remarkable. As some stars have unusual origins, so too did the squalling infant.**

Everyone looked at Spock who bent his head even farther towards the book, the tips of his ears green.

**At this moment this was not a concern of the pair of medical specialists who were attending the delivery. Reflecting as well as honoring their own ancient culture, the actual birthing was a combination of the traditional and the ultramodern. The former ensured that the occasion would be memorable for the mother while the later precluded any possibility of a miscarriage. Though they had overseen hundreds of birthings, the medical team in attendance was especially focused on the one taking place that morning. This was not because the father happened to be of high status and held various important positions within the government,**

** It was because the mother-was different.**

Spock took a calming breath, Uhura noting this placed a calming hand on his arm.

**As she cleaned the newborn, the older of the two specialists noted the infant's steady breathing as well as the force with which he kicked. His occasional squalling rose above the soft traditional music that filled the room.**

"Awww" Uhura at her boyfriend crooned when she could no longer hold it in. She then glared at every other member of the crew as they laughed at her reaction.

** "He is strong this one." **

** Carefully she passed it to the mother.**

Everyone looked down at the mention of Lady Amanda. After a few moments Spock started reading again.

**As she took her offspring in her arms, tears began to trickle down her smooth cheeks. **

** "Hello," she whispered to her child. **

** Taking her superior aside, the younger specialist murmured softly as she studied the tender bonding-and the peculiar weeping. **

** "The baby is healthy. Why does she cry?"**

** The older women replied, as if it explained everything, "She is human,"**

** It did explain everything.**

"How dare they!" Uhura shrieked with rage.

"Nyota" Spock tried to cut her off.

"No! It's not right, it's prejudice against humans!" she went on ranting for a few minutes until she was eventually stopped by Jim.

"I think we get the picture Lieutenant."

"Sorry" She sat down embarrassed.

**A distant buzz caused both of them to turn. "Sarek arrives," the senior of the two specialists observed.**

** His breathing was labored from the haste with which he had traveled, but Sarek remained completely under control. In other words for a new Vulcan father, he was normal. Though he regarded the exhausted mother of their child without smiling, the pride and affection he felt shone clearly on his face.**

** Though they betrayed no emotion, all the attendants in the room strained for a better look. **

"They had no right!" Uhura, still clearly annoyed from earlier, snarled with venom. At the half bewildered/ half scared looks she was getting from the men around her, she bowed her head. "Sorry," she murmured her cheeks flaming. "I'll try to keep it down"

**Details of the pregnancy and the subsequent delivery were hardly conventional and the attendants' curiosity was understandable.  
>As her respiration returned to normal Amanda Grayson regarded her newborn proudly. Though she was the only human in the delivery chamber, she did not feel isolated or alone. It was state of affairs to which she had grown accustomed and one that she willingly embraced. <strong>

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Jim noted aloud.

"She was." Came the all to quiet response from Spock. And that was that.

**Besides, she was hardly alone. Sarek was there. Her husband was there.  
>And about time, too.<strong>

A round of weak laughter sounded through the room.**  
>Pushing back his hood, Sarek approached the bed and knelt beside it. Having completed her duties, the musical specialist stepped back to allow the parents their first moment together as a complete family.<strong>

Nyota scoweled darkley at the mention of the specialists.

**Like her companions, the specialist said nothing. It was not her job to comment on the singular circumstances of the birth and certainly not the time to do so. Her task and those of their associates was to bring the newborns safely into the world. This they had done, with skill and precision and caring. Any personal opinions they might hold are kept entirely quiet. **

"As it should be," Bones interrupted, his opinion as a Doctor coming out.

**To do so would have been … impolitic.**

Everyone at the table groaned or glared

** Sarek knelt beside his wife and child. "Well done."**

"Massive understatement," Sulu, who had had the dubius honor of being with his aunt when she had her daughter. He shuddered darkly in an effort to repress the memories before tuning back in.

** Through the joy she still managed a sardonic reply. "Thanks"**

Several people, McCoy in particular, stared unbelievingly as Spock gave an honest-to-god (albeit very short) chuckle. After a silent moment Jim told Spock to begin reading again, preferring to let him deal with the memory of Amanda Grayson as he saw fit, the way he deserved to.

** The awkwardness of the moment caused him to momentarily look away. "Your tone suggests disappointment. I fully understand. To be absent at the critical moment was not my wish. The Science Council required my presence for a session regarding…"  
><strong>"If in a situation like that," Nyota begain looking at Spock, "not that I saying the situation will ever arise," she shot a warning glare at everyone at the table, "if you use any excuses as horrible as that one I will murder you." Spock looked a bit green . . . greener.

** She interrupted him. "Don't do that. You knew I wanted you here."**

Another aggravated harrumph came from the woman at the tabel. **  
>Catching the two birthing specialists sharing a look, Sarek threw them one of his own that caused them to hurriedly excuse themselves.<strong>

"Finally," Came the shout from many people at the table.

**Reaching across to a small touchpad, he slid one finger across the pressure-sensitive surface. The music that had filled the birthing chamber ceased.  
>"As you are aware, the Vulcan male is traditionally not present at the moment of delivery."<strong>

"It's what the Lady wants that you should be doing," The Scottsman spoke up for the first time.

** She was not mollified. "Well, **_**traditionally**_** I'm the one giving birth. **

"You tell him," Jim said with a wry smile, "actually Ny-," she glared, "Uhora," he hastily amended. "She kind of reminds me of you in a way."

"I must concur," his first officer backed him up while looking at her. She blushed and looked down.

**I moved here, to another **_**planet**_**, to be with you. I need you to be with **_**me**_** today. Holding my hand and telling me I'm doing great even when I'm just - **_**breathing**_** the best I can."  
>For a long moment it was silent on the chamber save from the baby's burbling and soft crying. Then Sarek move as close to the bed as possible, as close to his wife as possible, and lowered his voice.<strong>

** "You are correct. Our love has already proven itself stronger than tradition. I should have been here. I am sorry"**

Spock broke off for a moment thinking of two conversations with his father. One in his adolescence and one in the midst of a great tragedy; both about his mother. He looked at the woman sitting next to him and took her by the hand, feeling the gentle thrum of her mind on the edge of his conciseness, anchoring him to the present. The corner of his lips turned upwards slightly. A deep breath and he began to read again.**  
>The smile that broke out on her face was radiant. Using her free hand she pulled him to her, and they kissed. Together they contemplated the wonder they had brought into the world.<br>"Look - look at our boy. He's so beautiful…"**

Spock's face turned roughly the color of a cellary stick when his girlfriend crooned and commented on how adorable baby Spock would have been.

A picture suddenly dropped onto the table in front of Nyota. Spock seeing the baby picture his girlfriend was holding quickly ripped it out of her hands and hid it with assurances he give it back later. Ignoring the looks from his captain and crew Spock kept reading.**  
>"I had a thought," Sarek began.<br>"You often do." her smile widened.**

Another set of chuckles. **  
>Even for a human she was incorrigable, he thought fondly.<strong>

"Much like you," Spock murmured to his mate softly

**"I thought we might name the child after one of our respected early society-builders. His name was Spock."  
>Regarding her striking newborn, Amanda pondered the suggestion until Sarek began to stir uneasily.<strong>

** "Your silence does not suggest overwhelming enthusiasm"**

** "No …" she hesitated a moment longer and then her smile returned. Reaching out she lightly touched the baby's nose. "**_**Spock**_**. It's fine. It's a **_**good**_** name. 'Spock.'"**

** "The child has your eyes," her husband murmured lovingly.  
>Reaching over she carefully pulled aside the upper swaddling. One forefinger pushed the gently still curled ear until it unfurled like a tiny flower - a tiny flower that was pink and pointed.<br>"And your ears," she added affectionately.**

Spock wordlessly passed the book to Jim with a look that coming from anyone else would be full of pity.

Jim's voice cracked halfway through the first sentence**. "The U.S.S Kelvin was not alone."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2) PLEASE READ! I'm going to be splitting the chapters by the events in the book and by events that might come up later (Frank, Tarsus, Joanna, ect.)<strong>

** I know its been way too long, but it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed  
><strong>


End file.
